1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an original image and a control method for the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is capable of rotating an original image, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compound machines which combine copying functions and facsimile functions have become commercially available. Most of these machines are basically copying machines which are equipped with facsimile functions; therefore, documents are frequently set on the readers thereof in the same orientation as that on the copying machines, considering the reading speed. For instance, when a document of A4 size (210 mmxc3x97297 mm) which conforms to ISO Standard is read, the A4 document is set so that reading sensors such as CCD line sensors are parallel with the long sides of the A4 document.
For facsimile communication, however, the document must be fed line by line in the horizontal scanning direction on a transmission line. Hence, in the example stated above, if the image, which has been read, were transmitted as it is, then it would be transmitted as a short document in A3 size. For this reason, it has been proposed to rotate the document image, which has been read, so as to switch the read document image in the horizontal scanning direction to the one in the vertical scanning direction by means of a rotating function before transmitting it.
However, even if the aforesaid conventional facsimile apparatus has a rotating function, the rotating function is available only when a document of a particular size such as the A4 size is set on the reader; therefore, it presents the problems described below. Incidentally, XXR (A5R/A4R, etc.) will represent the size applied to a case wherein a document is placed on the reader so that the short sides thereof are parallel to the aforesaid reading sensors and XXH (A5H/A4H, etc.) will represent the size applied to a case wherein a document is placed on the reader so that the long sides thereof are parallel to the reading sensors.
(1) When a document of A5 size or other size, on which the rotating function does not work, is sent in G3 mode, white data must be added to make it A4 size in the horizontal scanning direction to comply with the requirements given under T.30 of ITU-T Recommendation if the document is set in A5R, thus adding to waste.
(2) In a case wherein a control system works to enlarge an A5 document to an A4 document before sending the document, if the document is set in A5H, then it is sent as a short document of A3R. In this case, if the receiver is not capable of receiving the document in the A3 size, then the document is reduced, after all, before sending it, thus involving wasteful processing.
(3) If it is preset whether the rotating processing is to be implemented for each standard size, then no efficient processing can be carried out when a document of a nonstandard size is sent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which have solved the problems with the prior art described above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which reduce wasteful data which is added when an image is output.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which permit efficient output of an image of a document in a desired size.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable easy recognition of the size and orientation of a document image.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable easy recognition of the size and orientation of an image to be output.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable easy recognition of whether rotation should be carried out or not when a document image is output.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable the rotation of an image to be implemented without carrying out wasteful processing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable efficient processing based on a size percentage when a document image is enlarged or reduced before it is output.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same which enable the transmission of an image which is easy for a receiver to see.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes a detecting device for detecting a size and orientation of an original image, and a rotating device for rotating the original image. The apparatus further includes a determining device for determining whether rotation by the rotating device should be performed in accordance with a detection result from the detecting device. An output device included in the apparatus outputs the original image after the rotating device rotates the original image when the determining device determines that rotation should be performed. This determination is made by determining whether rotation of the original image is necessary to satisfy a condition in which a dimension of at least one side of the original image is not more than a size to be output by the output device, and a dimension of another side of the original image is minimized.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes an input device for entering an original image, and a registration device for registering the entered original image. A detecting device in the apparatus detects a size and orientation of the original image before the input device enters the original image. A determination device determines whether the original image should be rotated in accordance with a detection result from the detecting device. A controller performs control so that the registration of the entered original image in the registration device differs according to a determination result from the determination device.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a control method for an image processing apparatus includes a step of detecting a size and orientation of an original image, and determining whether the original image should be rotated according to a result of the detecting step. The determining step determines whether the original image should be rotated by determining whether rotation of the original image is necessary to satisfy a condition in which a dimension of at least one side of the original image is not more than a specified size and a dimension of another side of the original image is minimized.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a control method for an image processing apparatus includes detecting a size and orientation of the image and entering the original image. The method further includes the step of determining whether the original image should be rotated according to a detection result of the detection step. The method further includes a step of selecting a method for registering the original image entered in the entering step in a memory according to a determination result from the determining step.
The above objects and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description made in connection with the accompanying drawings.